


Demiurge (January 14, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Immortality, M/M, Word of the Day Prompts, can be read as platonic as well, strifentine is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: The problem with being immortal is that eventually, one loses all ties to where you came from. Drabble.Word of the Day: Demiurgeone that is an autonomous creative force or decisive power





	Demiurge (January 14, 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, again, but that's fine.

The problem with being immortal is that eventually, one loses all ties to where you came from.

 

Then again, Cloud had lost his home even before becoming immortal; Nibelheim had burnt even as Hojo rummaged around inside him. ‘Home’ after that had been a nebulous idea at best, even if Seventh Heaven was always open and welcoming for him.

 

The years in which Cloud and his friends had wrought great things on the Planet stretched long behind him. The world rebuilt, moved on, and eventually, it forgot. One by one, the tight-knit group of allies faded and passed, leaving only Cloud behind, and Vincent beside him.

 

They lost all ties to everything but each other, and, although they hadn’t known each other that well before, they had plenty of time now to grow and know the other as well, or better, as they did themselves.


End file.
